


Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises

by Quimress



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Années 30, Peut-être Stucky, Pre-transformation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quimress/pseuds/Quimress
Summary: Bucky a toujours voulu voir les dessins de Steve, mais ce dernier a toujours refusé de les lui montrer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.
Kudos: 5





	Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! Première fanfiction sur ce site, première fois sur ce fandom et première fois avec ces personnages ! (Ça commence à faire beaucoup de premières fois ...)
> 
> A vous de me dire si j'ai bien géré ce duo !
> 
> (La fanfic est posté sur la plateforme fanfiction.net, avec le même pseudo.)

C'était une de ces soirées d'été où le temps parait dilaté, infini et terriblement court à la fois. Le genre de moment où la lumière devient de plus en plus belle jusqu'à disparaître dans un claquement de doigts. En été la nuit apparait sans prévenir et disparait aussi vite.

La campagne alentour était calme et tranquille, seulement troublée par le bruissement des ailes des criquets et les bêlements des moutons.

Sur une petite butte, loin des regards, Steve et Bucky partageait un en-cas tardif.

Ils ne parlaient pas, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, l'un certainement plus triste que l'autre.

— Je n'y arriverai jamais, lâcha soudainement Steve en reposant sa part de gâteau.

C'était la première fois que Bucky l'entendait énoncer aussi clairement ce qui apparaissait pour tout le monde comme une vérité incontestable.

Steve n'avait pas, et n'aurait sûrement jamais le physique d'un soldat. Il avait la finesse et la grâce d'un esthète, rien à voir avec la masse de muscle attendu pour un militaire.

Était-ce vraiment un mal, au fond ? Rester à l'arrière lui garantirait la sécurité, et un large choix de femmes, en plus d'une concurrence sérieusement réduite.

— Tu n'abandonneras jamais, pas vrai ?

Un simple regard suffit à répondre.

Bien sûr que Steve n'abandonnerait jamais.

C'était presque tragique de voir une volonté aussi farouche être cloisonné dans un corps inapte au combat.

Le silence se prolongea, non plus calme, mais gênant presque. Comme contenant les non-dits et les espoirs encore une fois brisés de Steve.

Bucky se sentait pris au piège, son ordre de mission était bien à l'abri dans sa poche. Il ne l'avait pas encore annoncé à son ami, et redoutait de le faire maintenant. Même si partir au front ne le dérangeait pas, laisser Steve seul l'inquiétait plus – plus même que la possibilité de sa mort.

Finalement, ce fut Steve qui rompit lui-même le silence, après l'un de ses soupirs si caractéristiques, moitié résigné et moitié agacé. Il trouverait un moyen. Pas besoin de réfléchir plus loin que ça et de gâcher cette fin d'après-midi.

— Tu te rappelles que j'avais pris des cours de dessin, quand j'étais au lycée ?

En un instant, la curiosité de Bucky fut piquée au vif et il se redressa, un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres.

— Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! Mais tu n'as jamais voulu me montrer ce que tu avais dessiné.

Sa voix avait pris, sans vraiment le vouloir une intonation plus enfantine, comme frustrée, et par conséquent totalement en opposition avec son physique. Apparemment, ça faisait son charme, ce mélange de virilité et pourtant de douceur que James pouvait arborer, parfois sciemment et parfois sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, continua Steve en attrapant son sac. J'ai retrouvé un de mes carnets de croquis et –

— Montre-moi !

Un rire échappa au blondinet qui sortit enfin son carnet, le posant délicatement sur ses genoux et essuya d'un geste précis de la main la poussière encore incrustée dans la couverture. L'épaule de Bucky vint rencontrer la sienne et l'ombre de son visage cacha le soleil.

— J'avais seize ans quand j'ai fait celui-là, normalement il recouvre toute l'année scolaire.

Steve prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer encore un peu le suspense – bien que son carnet n'en vaille pas la peine. Mais voir Bucky tapoter impatiemment des doigts, néanmoins attentif au propos de son ami le faisait rire.

Le carnet changea de propriétaire et Steve le posa sur le genou du futur militaire.

— Feuillette-le à ton rythme.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. James ouvrit le carnet et sauta la page de garde pour immédiatement se retrouver surpris.

Le premier croquis n'était qu'une simple reproduction d'un bouquet de fleur fait à la peinture, rien d'extraordinaire, et pourtant ce fut comme si Bucky découvrit une part de Steve qu'il ne connaissait pas.

James n'avait presque aucune sensibilité à la peinture, les musées l'avaient toujours ennuyé. Mais ici, dans cette simple esquisse à peine colorée par des tâches de peinture, il y trouva une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs, mélange de simplicité et de complexité. Même cette rose – qui ressemblait plus à une tâche informe qu'une véritable fleur, se fondait dans la peinture et participait même à cette impression de sincérité qui s'en dégageait.

— Tu vas statuer sur ce bouquet encore longtemps ? l'interrompit Steve, sûrement gêné de voir l'un de ses premiers croquis de l'année, par conséquent l'un des moins réussis, être ainsi dévisagé.

Obéissant, les pages tournèrent et à chaque fois, James s'étonnait de ce talent qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il n'avait jamais deviné.

Tout n'étaient pas beau, au contraire, mais tout dégageaient quelque chose. Chaque petite esquisse était une erreur, une connaissance de plus que la main de Steve avait apprise et essayait d'éviter. Le croquis du chien de la famille était un excellent exemple de l'évolution de Steve au fil des mois. D'hésitant et peu détaillé, le chien était devenu presque vivant sur les pages, mouvant, comme prêt à bondir du carnet pour aller chasser de l'écureuil.

Bucky retraça du bout d'un doigt, presque sans y penser, la courbe du dos de l'animal qui, dessinait dans sa position de demande de jeu, tête appuyée sur le sol et postérieur relevé en l'air, avait été un calvaire de perspective à dessiner, selon Steve.

Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres de Bucky qui tourna la page suivante. Sourire qui fut vite remplacée par une expression d'étonnement quand la silhouette délicate d'une jeune fille remplaça les habituels paysages et nature morte.

Cette même silhouette se retrouva sur les neuf pages suivantes, toutes esquissées avec minute, comme pour retranscrire au mieux la légèreté de la robe, le sourire joyeux ou les cheveux élégamment ramené sur la nuque.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Une camarade de classe. Pendant deux mois nos professeurs nous ont initiés à dessiner des personnes. Tout le monde a été mis en duo avec quelqu'un et j'ai été assigné à elle.

— Elle est belle …

— Sûrement, sûrement … Enfin je me rappelle surtout que ses cheveux étaient un calvaire à dessiner ! Elle les attachait toujours de manière fantaisiste, comme là, dit-il en désignant un croquis où ladite jeune femme posait de dos, montrant un enchevêtrement de tresse.

Bucky hocha doucement la tête, parcourant une dernière fois la double page où la jeune femme semblait danser, faisant tournoyer sa robe pour créer quelque chose de plus intéressant à dessiner.

La page suivante, cependant, fut une surprise plus grande encore.

Des modèles nus remplacèrent les croquis de la jeune fille et Bucky tourna la tête vers Steve, demandant silencieusement une explication.

— Me regarde pas avec cette tête-là ! Pour dessiner des gens, il faut bien comprendre les proportions d'un corps, et avec les vêtements le corps est caché donc … Dessiner du nu c'est la meilleure façon d'apprendre.

Steve avait sûrement raison, mais Bucky était tout de même étonné de retrouver ce genre de dessin. Pas que les croquis aient quelque chose d'indécent, bien au contraire, mais connaissant la timidité de Steve et son incapacité à aller parler à une jolie fille, il avait du mal à l'imaginer dessiner un modèle entièrement nu en gardant un visage impassible.

— C'était pas gênant à dessiner ?

— Au début si, beaucoup. Mais à force tout le monde s'est habitué … A la fin ce n'était plus quelqu'un que tu dessines, mais juste un corps, avec ses imperfections.

Pour appuyer son explication, il désigna l'un des croquis où une femme, assise de profile, avait une tâche de naissance au niveau du cou, rendant la démarcation entre sa gorge et son épaule difficile à représenter.

Si au début, de ces cours spéciaux les parties les plus intimes étaient cachées, au fur et à mesure que les étudiants se familiarisaient avec le nu, les positions devenaient plus difficiles à dessiner, et moins pudique également. Pourtant Steve avait gardé le niveau de détail et la précision qui se retrouvait dans chacun de ses croquis.

Tous semblaient plutôt sérieux, et en général les modèles ne souriaient pas, mais à la date du premier avril, le croquis du jour était nettement moins sérieux.

Une femme posait presque entièrement nu, un béret sur la tête, une baguette cachant sa poitrine et les jambes croisées.

— Tu m'expliques ? demanda encore une fois Bucky.

— Euhm … On a eu des étudiants français pendant un mois à l'école, et en fait, il avait tous déjà fait du nu, alors pour le premier avril, cette fille a eu l'idée de cette position, avec le béret et le pain.

— Elle est … Très inventive.

— Oui, la baguette avait pile la bonne taille.

Un rire un peu nerveux échappa à Steve qui se mordit la lèvre. Il savait les croquis que contenait la suite de son carnet et n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de les montrer à quelqu'un, a fortiori son meilleur ami.

D'entièrement féminins, les modèles dessinés par Steve devinrent masculins. Les courbes délicates et plus rondes des jeunes filles qu'il avait dessinés pendant certainement un mois furent remplacé par la musculature plus sèche d'un jeune homme.

Son visage androgyne, pourtant, ne tranchait pas avec les anciens dessins. Il dégageait quelque chose de sensuel et attirant, même en étant dessiné habillé.

— Tu l'as beaucoup dessiné, lui, fit remarquer James en désignant la silhouette du modèle, allongé, manifestement endormi.

— On a encore été mis en duo, et cette fois j'ai eu un homme.

Le regard angélique, les tâches de rousseurs et la peau d'albâtre du partenaire de Steve hantèrent encore de nombreuses doubles pages. Mais force est de constater que dessiner toujours la même personne avait aidé Steve à s'améliorer les dessins étaient plus précis, plus expressif et Bucky pouvait presque s'imaginer le caractère de ce modèle, rien qu'à la façon dont il se tenait debout. Taquin, peut-être arrogant, attentif et intelligent. C'était ce qui lui renvoyait les traits au crayon.

Les dessins, malheureusement, redevinrent assez vite très scolaire, et le cours sur les nus pris fins, retombant dans la platitude des paysages et des objets. Ils étaient moins intéressants, et même Steve le reconnu.

Enfin, le carnet arriva à sa dernière page et Bucky le referma délicatement, les yeux dans le vague.

— Pourquoi tu as attendu autant avant de me montrer tes dessins ? T'as pas en avoir honte, au contraire même ! Je trouve ça très beau, même si je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi …

Steve se mordit la lèvre et haussa vaguement les épaules, incapable de mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, et sur ce que ces dessins évoquaient.

Il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler ces deux mois où le regard taquin de cet étudiant français l'avait poursuivi jusque dans son sommeil.

— Je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas, se justifia Steve en récupérant son carnet, le regardant sans vraiment le voir.

Bucky se tourna dans sa direction, son sourire des mauvais jours aux lèvres.

Le genre de sourire auquel personne ne pouvait résister et qui disait clairement « j'ai une idée stupide mais géniale en même temps ».

— Et si tu me dessinais, comme une de tes françaises ? Comme ça tu te fais pardonner pour ne pas me l'avoir montré plutôt !

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit et Steve plissa les yeux en tapotant son carnet du bout des doigts.

— Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner ! Et puis je ne suis même pas sûr de te rendre justice en te dessinant.

Réalisant un peu trop tard la portée de ses mots, de ce qu'ils avouaient sans vraiment le dire, Steve se renfrogna, préférant le silence à une tentative de rattrapage qui empirait sûrement les choses.

— Dessine-moi comme un de tes français, dans ce cas ?

La voix de Bucky s'était faite plus douce et plus réservée. Il n'allait pas le forcer, mais cette simple reformulation montrait que son ami avait sûrement compris quelque chose. Quelque chose que Steve aurait préféré garder secret.

— Tu le veux vraiment ?

Un hochement de tête vigoureux lui répondit et Steve lui indiqua l'arbre qui les avait protégés de la lumière vive.

— Adosse-y-toi, et ne me regarde pas, c'est un peu trop gênant d'avoir tes yeux sur moi pendant que je dessine …

Se rappelant des croquis qui – pour la majorité, à l'exception de cet étudiant français – gardait les yeux sagement dans le lointain, Bucky ne posa pas de question et tourna docilement la tête, contemplant les champs qui petit à petit prenait une teinte dorée au fur et à mesure du coucher du soleil.

— On a pas beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil se couche, alors je vais faire vite, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de super.

— Je suis sûre que ça sera bien, répondit Bucky sans même hésiter alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil Steve sortir un crayon et une nouvelle feuille.

Bientôt, le silence tomba de nouveau entre les deux amis, seulement troublé par le grattement de la mine du blondinet sur la feuille.

Poser se retrouva vite être une activité assez ennuyeuse pour le modèle qui – dans l'interdiction de changer de place – dû garder les yeux résolument fixés sur les champs de blé aux alentours. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé voir le regard qu'il devinait concentré de Steve et l'avancement du dessin. Mais sa position l'en empêchait et il finit par prendre son mal en patience.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Steve s'étira enfin, et il autorisa Bucky à tourner la tête vers lui, impatient.

Le résultat le laissa bouche-bée.

Il se reconnaissait, évidemment, mais c'est comme si ce dessin n'était pas vraiment lui. Le croquis dégageait quelque chose de reposant, de serein, et les courbes de son visage, de son corps, lui parurent étonnement … Embellies.

Sans arriver à pourtant pointer une amélioration claire, Bucky avait l'impression que le dessin lui faisait définitivement justice.

— Ça te plait ?

— Évidemment que ça me plait ! Je m'attendais même pas à ce que ça soit aussi beau, aussi détaillé. Steve, tu es vraiment doué !

A son amusement et plaisir, un sourire timide et flatté étira les lèvres de son ami, alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur franchement rosée.

— Tu es trop flatteur Bucky. Ça marche peut-être avec les femmes, mais pas avec moi !

Un rire franc échappa à James qui ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Steve, provoquant immédiatement un grognement de sa part, et une roulade dans l'herbe pour s'éviter un décoiffage en règle.

Se relevant d'un bond, Steve s'appuya sur l'épaule de Bucky et profita de sa position pour enfoncer la casquette de son ami sur ses yeux.

Match nul.

— Allez viens, on range le pique-nique et on rentre, il fait presque nuit.

Une énième blague sur le côté irrémédiablement trop sérieux de Steve, les deux hommes eurent ramasser leur affaire.

Bucky demanda à conserver son portrait, à la surprise de Steve.

— Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de garder un dessin de ton propre visage ? Tu as peur de plus te rappeler à quoi tu ressembles ?

— En quelque sorte.

Cette réponse sibylline fit lever un sourcil au blondinet qui pourtant ne contesta pas et plia soigneusement la feuille en quatre pour qu'elle tienne dans les poches de son ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic peut être vu comme un Stucky, toutes les interprétations sont possibles ;)


End file.
